Uchiha Hearts
by LadySesshy
Summary: Far off in a distance village, lives a girl. Kimi Miri. Her life's about to get all turned upside down. When she was six she lost her whole family. Then she's adopted by Anbu Kakashi Hatake and meets a boy, Sasuke Uchiha, who's suffered, like her. Hidden secrets will be revealed to Kimi as she learns the truth about her past and finds love in a certain Uchiha boy.
1. Prologue

**Info** : In this part, Kimi's village is attacked and it seems like her whole family was killed by a man calling himself Itachi Uchiha. Kimi is found barely alive by Kakashi Hatake, where she's in a coma for months and is frighten to death when she comes out of it and realizes she's the only survivor of her village.

 **Disclaimer** : If I owned the series I would not be writing this right now and Neji would never had died either. No profit intended.

 **Prologue**

In one village on an island separated from the main portion of the village, a small family of four lived comfortably, well as comfortably as one could get for being poor, which everyone was because of the many wars the land had to deal with. In one certain house lived a family of four people. There was a father, mother and two daughters. The family was one of the poorest families around, seeing as the lands were going through hard times.

Inside that certain home, a small girl of six years old was just exiting out of her room. She wore a pink sundress and had her hair in two low hanging braids on each side of her head. Her hair bobbed a bit as she walked. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, a deep brown. She jogged over to another room right across the hallway from hers. She knocked on the door, "Come in Kimi," she heard the voice from within call out, like it knew it was her.

Kimi giggled and bounded into the room at her sister's call. Her sister was a lot older than her but she still looked up to her anyway. Amber had shoulder length thick brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a sky blue belly shirt that was sleeveless and had a white shirt sticking out a few inches below from underneath the shirt. The teen also wore a very short light blue ruffle skirt that seemed to be way too short for her and would of shown her underwear if it wasn't for the white short spandex she wore underneath that.

"Sister will you play with me today like you promised?" The kid asked. She had a hopeful look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I can't today Kimi. I got a lot of work to do," she told her.

"You're always doing this to me big sister! Every time I want to hang out, you blow me off with some excuse! Do you even care about me at all?" The child pouted. All she wanted to do was bound with her sister, however Amber always had some excuse to never give her the time of day at all. She was starting to think her older sister really disliked her and was ignoring her.

"You know that's not true." Amber got up from where she had been sitting at a desk and walked over to Kimi, "How could I not love my adorable little sister. Some other time okay, I promise." Then she ruffled the kid's hair, smiling down at her.

"Aguh! Why do you always do this? You know I hate it when you do that," Kimi sighed. She ran her hands over her head, trying to flatten her hair back down. She puffed up her cheeks, glaring a bit at her.

"I don't have time for you today. Go find mother and do something with her." Amber actually gently pushed Kimi out of the room and closed the door.

"Uh… okay," Kimi rubbed the back of her head in wonder, turned and walked away, heading into the kitchen, where her mother was fixing breakfast. She sat down to eat. Her father had already left hours ago and her sister had gotten up and ate early that morning. So, it was just Kimi and her mother at the breakfast table. "Mama, do you think... do you think Amber hates me?" She looked up from her plate of eggs, bacon and toast as she asked that.

"No, I don't think so. She has a lot on her mind lately. You know after all that's happened we're having to work hard to rebuild everything in the village. It's taken us many years, but finally everything's almost back to the way it used to be. Your sister works hard trying to help out with the repairs you know," her mother told her.

"Oh, well, I'm sure I can find something to do," said the child. She finished her breakfast and went outside to play. She saw some kids playing with a volleyball nearby and ran over, "Hey, can I play too?"

"Ah! It's Kimi Miri! Get away from us you monster!" The kids cried. They dropped the ball, turned and ran away from her. A few tears escaped Kimi's eyes as she watched the kids run away from her. She couldn't get why none of the other kids in the village liked her. They always seemed to be scared of her for some odd reason, though she had no idea why.

"I guess I'll just go to the park and play." Kimi turned and started walking towards the main park of town. When she got there she played for a few hours before deciding to head home for some lunch. As she made her way through town she came across her sister with a tall man with raven black hair. They were sitting at a table outside a resturaunt.

"Oh! There's Amber and she's with Itachi." She knew her sister had been dating the guy for months now. They always seemed pretty close. Kimi always wondered if one day Amber and Itachi would get married. She smiled as she began making her way over, "Hey Amber… Itachi…" However, she stopped in her tracks and jumped behind a bush as she heard what Itachi just said. Sweat ran down her face as she suddenly felt very frighten at the man's words.

"I'm going to kill my entire clan," the man stated. What? Amber's boyfriend was a killer! How could this be? He was going to kill his family? This was just wrong.

"Are you sure there's no other way? Maybe you could talk to your father. He might understand," Amber told him.

Itachi shook his head at that, "He wouldn't listen. He never does." Not wanting to hang around any longer and get caught listening in, Kimi turned and ran away back in the other direction, not having heard the full story, thinking Itachi was blackmailing her sister or something. She couldn't understand why he'd do this. She thought he loved her sister. 'What am I going to do? I'm scared!' The child sobbed as she ran home. That night when she was sleeping though she woke up from a nightmare and thought she smelled smoke. She then heard screaming coming from the other room.

"What are you doing?! Stop it! NOOOO!" That was the scream Kimi heard. It was coming from the living room.

"Amber!" The child jumped up from the bed and not even bothering to change out of her white colored nightgown she dashed from the room, her bare feet clicking on the hard floor in the hallway as she ran through the smoke and fire, towards the living room. There, she found her parents and her older sister covered in blood laying on the floor. All three of them were dead.

"NO! This can't be!" She gasped in horror.

Just then, she smelled something, "What's that? It smells like gas… GAS!" She panicked. Kimi knew gas fumes were very poisonous. She had to get out of there and fast. Kimi looked towards the door, "Nope, can't get out there." The only way not blocked by fire was the window in the kitchen.

Making up her mind, she ran to the kitchen, grabbed a chair and threw it at the window, breaking the glass. Then she crawled out the window, getting cut somewhat. Just as Kimi made it out there was a huge explosion from within the house and she was sent flying. She cried out in pain as she painfully hit the ground about ten feet away.

There, she laid, sobbing as she watched her house burn down to the ground, her family going with it. She also noticed her house wasn't the only building on fire either. Seemed the whole village was burning down to the ground. "No," she moaned weakly, sobbing. It was nighttime so the village looked as if it was burning scarlet.

"So, you're alive huh," said a voice. Kimi looked up and there stood Itachi, looking down at her. He currently had his Mangekyo Sharingan active.

"W… what are you doing here? Can't you see the whole village is on fire? I'm sorry Itachi. Amber… she's… she's dead. Someone killed her and my parents," Kimi sobbed.

"I know," Itachi leaned down at the girl's level and lifted her up by the collar of her nightgown, making her look straight into his eyes.

"What are you…" Kimi gasped suddenly as his Mangekyo Sharingan made her go into a dream-like state. It was like she entered a world of darkness that was a copy of this one. But it was set at an earlier time. She witnessed Itachi running around, killing all the villagers. Then she saw him killing her sister and parents, setting fire to everything, with his Fireball jutsu. "NO!" She yelled, holding her head in pain, "I don't want to look at this! Please! Make it stop! Please! Don't make me watch this! I can't stand it!"

There was a flash of light as she woke up, back on the ground on her belly, shaking in fear and drooling onto the ground. Itachi sighed with his eyes closed, "Pitiful."

Kimi weakly got to her feet, "Why? Why did you do it? I thought you loved my sister." She was still crying, but now she was crying even harder, so hard that snot started coming out of her nose. She wiped her nose a bit, questioning Itachi.

"Why? To test the limits of my power, that's why. Plus, your sister was just in my way. Love is weakness, as you can plainly see after what happened. Look what happened to you. You're now all alone without any friends or family. But don't worry, at least I'm kind enough to put you out of your misery," the man walked up to her, drawing out a sword. He normally didn't use swords, but for this situation, he was willing to make an exception.

"W… What are you doing? No! Please don't!" Kimi begged, tears in her eyes. Her pleas went on deaf ears though as Itachi stabbed her with the sword over and over again. She cried out in pain. It hurt so badly she threw up blood. Her teeth got stained with the blood that came out of her mouth. Then she blacked out. Then, thinking she was dead, Itachi left her there in a huge pool of her own blood. She didn't even notice when an unknown man came up 30 minutes later, lifting the child into his arms, carrying her off.

* * *

Kimi woke up to a bright light in her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She noticed she was in a room with white walls all around her. She was laying in a bed and her wounds were all bandaged up. It was then she realized that she must be in a hospital. But where was she? She turned her head a bit, towards a window, noticing it was daylight outside. 'I must of slept all night. My parents! My sister! They're all dead. Itachi killed them. Damn that bastard! One of these days I'll kill him for that!'

Just then a nurse wheeled in a tray with food on it, "Oh! You're finally awake. How are you feeling? You're a very lucky child. Kakashi Hatake found you injured and brought you here. He's an Anbu Black Ops member. You're currently in the Leaf Village, a ninja village."

"Kakashi?" She questioned.

"He's the copy ninja," the woman explained to her all about Kakashi, about how he'd copied over 100 jutsus and was currently an Anbu Black Ops member.

"How long was I out?" Kimi asked.

"For three months you were in a coma. Kakashi came to visit you every day. He was awfully worried about you. Which reminds me, can you tell me your name?"

Kimi nodded to the woman, "It's Kimi… uh…"

"What is it?" The woman questioned.

"I don't remember my last name!" The child gasped. She started crying. Seemed she was very scared. "Where's my mommy!? I want to go home!" She jumped from the bed, yanking out her IV from her arm, hiding under the bed.

"Don't you want to come out and eat? I bet you're hungry. I got some nice things here," said the nurse. But all she heard was the girl sobbing under the bed. Well, who could blame her? She'd been through a lot. And on top of all this, to find out she'd been out of it for months had to be pretty hard on a child of only six years old. No wonder she was so scared.

"Mommy," the child sobbed. "I want my mommy!" Seemed she wasn't about to come out from under that bed no matter what.

Just then, Kakashi entered the room. Lord Hokage was with him. The old man had been busy, but actually wanted to meet Kimi. Earlier, Kakashi had just gotten back from one of his long missions. Right when he'd gotten back, like always, he reported into Lord Hokage. He was a bit shocked though when the man had requested to go with him to the hospital to see how the child was doing.

"You can come out from under there. I realize you're scared, but there's nothing to be scared about. You're safe now. We'll take care of you," said Kakashi. He looked under the bed at the scared little girl. "It's alright. My name is Kakashi. I'm the one who found you." He reached under the bed and the kid took his offered hand and he pulled her gently out from underneath the bed. "Also, there's someone I want you to meet. This is our Lord Hokage."

"I was very eager to meet you. So, you're Kimi. I heard about you from the nurses." The old man noticed she was still shaking and pulled her into his arms, "It'll be fine. I know you've lost your family and village and that can be hard for anyone. Go ahead and cry if you need to. Let it all out." Lord Hokage held the child as she cried and yelled very loudly. He didn't pay the loud cries or the fact she was getting his clothes wet with her tears any mind. A few days later, Kimi was released from the hospital into Kakashi's care where he adopted her as his daughter. The child seemed to be interested in the Ninja Academy and Kakashi promised to help get her into the school. He also quit being an Anbu the very day he adopted Kimi.


	2. Prologue 2

**Info** : Decided not to do the idea from Prologue 3 after all. This means after this part I will go ahead with Chapter 1. In this part, Kimi runs away from home and is attacked by three men who are drunk. She is saved by her new father and starts trusting him. The next morning she meets two boys her age, Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke, like her has also suffered at the hands of Itachi. Together the two make a vow, to defeat Itachi one day, together.

 **Prologue 2**

A few days later, Kimi was released from the hospital. The doctors and nurses were surprised at how quickly the child healed up. While she was in the hospital Kakashi and even the 3rd Hokage kept coming to see her. Lord Hokage had given her a huge bag of candy that she greatly enjoyed a lot. The day she'd gotten out, Kakashi had adopted her as his daughter. She didn't really understand why he wanted her, but she didn't care. She followed Kakashi to his home, which wasn't that huge. It was a bit small, but he did have one extra bedroom upstairs, which was to be her room. During the time she was recovering Kakashi had allowed her to see his face as well, thinking it would help to earn her trust. It was night time by the time they got to her new home.

Kimi had also been given new clothes by Kakashi. She had a whole brand new wardrobe of clothes in her room and tons of new toys as well. Seemed like Kakashi had been arranging this room for months, since he found her. Right now Kimi was in a sky blue, outlined in white, two piece outfit. It had a big red heart right in the center of the shirt and was tank top styled and showed her belly. The skirt she wore was the same design as the top expect there was no heart on it. The skirt split at the sides to show off skin tight spandex shorts and she wore black colored sandals on her feet.

"Do you need help settling in?" Kakashi asked her.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Kimi snapped at him. It seemed it would take a very long time for the girl to accept him. As he hadn't fully entered the room, Kimi closed the door, locking her new father out of her room.

"Kimi, I know this is hard on you but will you please just listen to me for a moment? I know, losing your parents and older sibling can be hard, trust me. I understand what you're going through. I lost both my parents when I was the same age as you. Like you, I also felt like I couldn't depend on anyone but myself for a long time. I realize, it won't happen over night, but please Kimi, let me help you through this," Kakashi begged her.

'Ya right! I'm out of this dump!' She yelled in her head. Kimi opened her window and climbed down the tree that was just right outside the window.

She ran quite awhile, through the darkness, until she ran smack dab right into a hard body. She was knocked over onto the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled, even though she had ran into the guy first. It was a group of three guys who looked to be in their early 20s. They appeared to be drunk, though Kimi wouldn't know what that meant.

"Hey, little kids shouldn't be out by themselves late at night. You never know what creeps could be wondering around in the dark," the guy she bumped into told her. All three guys advanced onto Kimi, getting ready to hurt her.

"No! Get away from me!" She cried out in fear. The guys would not listen though. She was backed into an alley and into a corner. She crouched down onto the ground, closing her eyes in fear. However, just then, she heard the clang of metal. When she opened her eyes all three of them were knocked out and tied up. Kakashi was leaning down to her level, a look of concern for her in his one eye that was showing.

"Are you okay Kimi?" Kakashi asked her. The girl sobbed and threw herself into his arms. "Hey, it's alright." He rubbed his daughter's back in a smoothing gesture, trying to calm her down. He held the child tightly in his arms.

"Daddy," she sobbed, shocking him at the fact she just referred to him as her father. This made the man very happy to hear his new daughter call him her father for the very first time. Even when she was in the hospital after she'd woken up when he'd visit her she never once called him her father. Now she was and it felt so good to him too.

"Let's get you home and into bed," he told her. She nodded and Kakashi carried her home in his arms. He'd already called some Anbu in to deal with the three guys he'd tied up. He carried her up to her room and left her to change into her nightgown, before going back into the room and tucking her into bed, where he kissed her goodnight, on the forehead.

* * *

The next morning Kimi saw a kid around her age with blonde hair that stuck up and he had blue eyes, at the park. For some reason she noticed all the other kids ignoring him, like he had the pledge or something. She understood how the boy felt. After all, that's how her old village had treated her. However, when Kimi came up to say something to the mean kids, they ran away from her as well. She guessed they heard about her village and was scared of her.

She walked up to the blonde boy, "Don't worry about them. Kids can be crude. I'm Kimi, what's your name?" She had a smile on her face, showing the boy she was friendly.

"Naruto," he told her, "Naruto Uzumaki." She played with the boy for a few hours and found out he loved ramen, which he treated her to a bowl of it at his favorite place to eat, Ichiraku. Then a few hours later, when she was walking around alone, next to the river, Kimi thought she heard someone crying. She found a young boy the same age as her with raven black hair and onyx black eyes. He appeared to be pretty upset about something.

She walked up to him where he was sitting on the bench, "Hey, you okay?" She put her hand on his shoulder in comfort as she sat next to him.

"What's it to you?! Leave me alone!" The boy snapped at her. He pushed her hand away from his shoulder and turned away from her. Kimi stared at him in wonder. The way he was behaving was just like her the other day when she refused to accept her father's help.

"Hey, it's okay. You've lost your family didn't you? So did I. I lost my whole village actually. I'm Kimi, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

The boy's face suddenly changed to look a bit gentle, "Sasuke Uchiha. You mean you weren't born in this village? And yes, everyone I know is dead," he told her. He suddenly felt a strong connection to this girl. She like him, knew how painful it was to lose your whole clan and be left all alone.

"No, I'm from a village very far away from here on a small island. I was rescued by Kakashi Hatake and adopted by him. He's now my daddy. A man calling himself Itachi Uchiha destroyed my whole village."

"That's my brother! He killed the whole clan," Sasuke told her. "He only left me alive."

"What? Your brother? Really? I guess that explains why you look so much like him and have the same last name as him," said the girl. "But don't you worry. One day Itachi will get what's coming to him. I'm going to enter the ninja academy, become a ninja and kill him."

"Not if I kill him first," Sasuke told her.

"Hey! He's mine! Itachi killed my whole family and burnt down my village. At least YOU still have your village. Me, I have nothing, NOTHING!" Kimi yelled as tears flowed from her eyes. "I wish I were dead!" She turned away from him and sobbed.

'Hey, this girl's not half bad. At least she's not flirting with me like the other girls and she's suffered just as I have," making up his mind Sasuke turned her to face him. He leaned a hand over to her cheek and began wiping her tears away, "Don't say that! Sure you lost a lot but look what you have gained. Plus, if you died how would you get your revenge on Itachi? I have an idea. Let's do it together. I think we'd be much stronger as a team and we could look out for one another. What do you say, Kimi?" It was the first time he was using her name.

"Sasuke, thank you," she hugged him and he hugged her back.

Just then though a pink haired girl with a red ribbon tied in her hair came up, "Get away from Sasuke-kun!" She cried, running towards them.

Sasuke turned a bit pale, "Run!" He grabbed her hand and the two of them started running away from the pink haired girl.

"Why are we running?" Kimi asked.

"That's Sakura Haruno. She has a mad crush on me and follows me around everywhere I go." Sasuke explained to Kimi how all the girls at the academy had mad crushes on him. She laughed thinking that was the funniest thing ever. Her laughing made Sasuke laugh as well. And laughing, the two ran off into the distance, away from Sakura.

"Come back here!" Sakura yelled.


	3. Chapter 1

**Info** : Wow! Two parts in one day here. I'm sure on a roll today. Also, word of warning, I am NOT taking any suggestions for how to write my OC. I write her how I want to, not how someone else wants me to. So, any more reviews asking me to make her a certain way will be ignored and you'll be added to my blocked list. In this part, Kimi graduates from the Ninja Academy at age 12 and gets put into Squad 7 with her teammates Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. And their sensei is none other than her own father.

 **Chapter 1**

"Good morning Sasuke," Kimi smiled at the boy as she entered the classroom. He just looked up at her and gave her a gentle smile, where he was sitting down in the classroom. It had been six years since Kimi had entered the ninja academy. She'd made a few other friends as well. Two boys called Choji and Shikamaru. She'd met them when some mean kids were picking on Choji, refusing to play with him, calling him slow. That was when Kimi had stepped in and defended the boy, offering to play with him and Shikamaru joined in.

A few years later she'd met a girl called Hinata and befriended her as well. Hinata was really the only girl friend that Kimi had in the village, well, besides Tenten anyway. All the other girls hated her, because she'd caught Sasuke's attention. As for Tenten, she'd met her a few months after Hinata. She'd met Tenten during one of the times she was training with her many weapons. It was Tenten who'd taught Kimi everything about ninja tools.

Kimi had also changed her wardrobe a bit over the years as well. Now she wore an outfit very similar to Sakura Haruno, expect her's was purple and didn't have the round circle on the front or back. Her ninja sandals had also changed, from black to blue. She now wore her hair very long, down to her butt, in a low hanging braid, which was tied off at the end with a blue ribbon. Her headband was a blue one tied around her head, the plate on the headband showing on her forehead. The other day there had been a graduation test and she, along with tons of other students had passed it. Well, expect for one, Naruto Uzumaki. She felt bad for her friend, but there wasn't anything she could do for him.

Sasuke slid over and Kimi sat on his right side. All the girls in the class at once glared at her, hating the fact that Sasuke had invited her to sat next to him. Kimi just ignored the looks she was being given as she sat next to the boy. Suddenly she heard a voice, "Naruto, what are you doing here? Today's class is only for those who passed," stated Shikamaru.

"Oh, don't you see this? Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together now," she heard Naruto's voice. Kimi looked up and smiled at the boy. She was so happy that Naruto had passed after all. The blonde then came and sat a few feet away from Sasuke, not even realizing he was sitting near him.

It was then Kimi heard Sakura and Ino enter the room. The two were arguing about who was going to sit next to Sasuke. "Oh no, here we go again." Kimi rolled her eyes at the stupidy of all this. Then she saw the looks Naruto gave Sakura. She knew the boy had a crush on her. Even though she hated the girl herself she respected the fact Naruto liked her.

"Move Kimi!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey! I was here first. Sit somewhere else," Kimi told her. Seeing she was refusing to move, Sakura had no choice but to try and squeeze her way on to the boy's other side.

"Move Naruto! I want to sit on the other side of you." Now Sakura was ordering Naruto around. Kimi saw Naruto look over and glare at Sasuke. He then got right in Sasuke's face, still glaring at him. Kimi knew Naruto disliked Sasuke and saw the boy as a rival. He was always completing with Sasuke, trying to be better than him. As luck would turn though, someone in the row a step down leaned up, pressing on Naruto, making the two boys kiss.

Sakura, Ino and all the girls in the class panicked after seeing that. Naruto had stolen Sasuke's first kiss. The two boys broke apart, "Naruto I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Aguh! I've been poisoned!" Naruto panicked.

"Naruto! You're annoying!" Sakura beat the crap out of him, then went and sat next to Sasuke. Kimi herself, then panicked, running to Naruto's side and helping him back to his seat, before retaking her place next to Sasuke. Their teacher, Iruka then came in.

"This will be the last day you attend the academy. From now on you're all Ninjas. You're current rank is Genins. You will now be taking on dangerous assignments, which will be overseen by a Jounin sensei. These missions will be carried out in squads of threes, usually. But seeing as we have more students graduating this year than we normally do, I'll be assigning you into groups of fours instead." Iruka, holding a clipboard then started assigning each squad by number.

'A four men squad huh. Just more people to get in my way,' Sasuke thought. But then he looked at Kimi, 'Though I wouldn't mind it if it was Kimi in my squad. We have trained together for years after all.'

'Hmm, Sakura and maybe Kimi as well. Then anyone but Sasuke,' Naruto thought in his head, rubbing his chin. He seemed like he was already healed up from Sakura beating him up. He didn't even have any bruises on him. It was now like it never happened.

'I hope I get in the same team as Sasuke-kun. Then anyone else besides Kimi and Naruto,' Sakura thought, looking at Sasuke, hearts in her eyes.

'Hmm, I wonder who my teammates will be. Well, as long as it's not Sakura I don't care who it is,' Kimi said to herself. She then continued to watch Iruka call out the teams.

"Next, Team Seven. Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called out. He got Naruto's attention as he waited to see who Iruka would pair him with, "Sakura Haruno…"

"Yey!" Naruto jumped out of his seat cheering.

'I'm doomed!' Sakura looked bummed out.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Iruka then called out. Now it was Naruto's turn to sulk. He sat down, thinking the same thing Sakura had thought about a minute ago, while Sakura just stood up and cheered, "Kimi Hatake." Now, both her and Kimi were both sulking in their seats at that. Naruto however, gave Kimi a wide grin and Sasuke smirked somewhat, happy about the outcome.

"Hey! Sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same team as this loser?!" Naruto demanded, pointing in Sasuke's direction as Sakura glared at him.

"Ya, and why am I on the same team as that bitch Sakura!" Kimi yelled. Like Naruto with Sasuke, she really hated Sakura. She hated the girl cause she was always rude and stuck up. Plus, she kept bothering Sasuke and wouldn't leave the boy alone. Then there was the fact she was always hitting Naruto for every little thing. She couldn't stand the girl and now she was having to work together on the same team as her.

"Kimi! Language please! I thought your father taught you better than that. As for why, Naruto and Kimi… Naruto, Sasuke got the highest grades in the written test, you scored the lowest. The idea is put the best student with the weakest, to even the teams out," Iruka stated.

"Just don't slow me down, loser," Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, getting ready to punch him, but Sakura yelled at him, telling him to shut up. He sat back down, looking annoyed as hell.

"As for you Kimi, Sakura is the best at chakra control. You're the worst. So, any team other than a team with you with Sakura would be bad news," Iruka told her.

"Hey! That's pretty insulting sensei!" Kimi yelled.

"But true, you're a weakling, deal with it," Sakura insulted. Kimi yelled at the insult, burrying her head under her arms in frustration.

"You'll be meeting your Jounin Senseis this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed." Iruka dismissed his class and left the room. All the students began leaving the room as well. It was lunch time and they all were going for food. Afterwards was when each team would meet their senseis.

* * *

That afternoon, all four of them were in the classroom waiting for their sensei to arrive. They were the last ones left in the room. Everyone else had already left with their senseis hours ago, "Man where is he already?! Everyone else has already left. Why is our Sensei so late?" Naruto whined in frustration.

"Maybe something came up at the last minute Naruto. He could have had an emerancy you know," Kimi told him.

"I doubt it. I bet our Sensei just ditched us," Naruto sighed. Kimi just shook her head at how impatient Naruto was being. She grabbed a piece of chalk and began doodling on the blackboard, in boredom. "Kimi, hand me that blackboard eraser will you?"

"Sure, whatever for?" Kimi questioned him, handing him what he requested. She then saw him grab a chair and move it over to the door. Then he got onto the chair and leaned up, placing the eraser at the top of the door, "What are you doing? You're going to get us all in trouble."

"It's what he gets for being late." Naruto laughed, jumping down from the chair and moving it back to where it was.

"A Jounin isn't going to fall for such an obvious trap moron," Sasuke told him.

"Ya, Naruto you're such an idiot! I've got no part in this!" Sakura yelled. However, inside she was actually getting excited about this. Her inner self was screaming, 'Cha! I live for things like this!'

"How lame," Kimi turned back to the blackboard, doodling some more. She couldn't believe how childish Naruto was acting. She'd never do something like this. Her father had always taught her to behave and do the right thing. However, her attention was drew back towards the door when she heard it slide open and saw the eraser fall onto her father's head, "Dad!" She gasped.

"Haha! He fell for it! Take that!" Naruto laughed very hard, holding his stomach.

"I'm so sorry Sensei. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen," Sakura told him. However, her inner self cried out, 'Cha! Awesome! Wait ago!'

And as for Kimi, she tried to hold back her laughter but couldn't. She fell down to the floor anime style and started laughing, holding her stomach in pain, "Wow! He really got you good dad. Aren't you supposed to be a Jounin?"

'That's just what I was thinking. Why would a Jounin fall for something like this?' Sasuke wondered as he just looked up. Not even a smirk came from him.

"Well… let me put it this way. My first impression of you all is, I hate you. And Kimi, I thought I raised you better than this," Kakashi told her.

"He's your father!" Naruto gasped.

"Yup! Pretty cool huh," Kimi grinned, getting up off the floor. Sasuke had already knew that Kakashi was Kimi's father and had even been over to her house tons of times, so much so that he'd been able to see the man's face a few times. Naruto had been there before too but had never gotten a good look at Kakashi, which was why he hadn't known who her father was.

"It's a pretty day. Let's go outside and talk," Kakashi told them all. The kids followed him outside where each of them found a random spot to sit down. "Okay, let's start with your introductions."

"Intro… what?" Naruto asked him.

"You know, your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies. Stuff like that," Kakashi told him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei, so we can see how it's done," Naruto requested.

"Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…none of your business. Hobbies? I have lots of hobbies." So, in the end, Kakashi didn't tell them much of anything.

'So in the end all we learned was his name,' Sakura sighed.

"Well, Kimi you can go first," Kakashi told her.

"Okay, my name is Kimi Hatake. I am the adopted daughter of Kakashi Hatake. He found me when I was only six years old and took me in. My likes… well, there isn't much I do like. But well.. I guess I do like the few friends I do have. I dislike Sakura…" As she said that, said girl glared at her in hate, "And my dreams of the future… uh… none of your business, so back off." She then finished her introduction.

"Next, you," Kakashi pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup. But I hate the five minutes I have to wait after I pour the water in. Hobbies? Pranks I guess. And my dream of the future is to become the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important."

Next it was Sasuke's turn, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things but don't really like anything. Of course Kimi does provide good company when we train. Which I guess you could say is my hobby. As for dreams, what I have is not a dream. It's an aspiration. The reservation of my clan and to kill a certain someone."

'He better not mean me!' Naruto thought with a glare.

Last, it was Sakura's turn, "I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like... well… the person I like…" She glances at Sasuke. "My my hobby… dreams of the future…" she kept looking at Sasuke and giggling.

"And what do you dislike?" Kakashi asked her.

"Both Naruto and Kimi!" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked depressed at this and Kimi just grumbled to herself.

"Okay, meet back here tomorrow for the final test," said Kakashi. "It'll be something that only the three of us can do."

"Huh? What do you mean dad? We already passed and became ninja?" Kimi wondered.

"Oh, that. That was just to select those who might become Shinobi, or not. If you fail this test you'll all be sent back to the academy. The test will begin right here at 10AM sharp. Make sure you bring all your ninja gear. You'll need it. Until then, you're dismissed." Kakashi started walking off, but just then as if remembering something he forgot, he turned back to the kids, "Oh! And don't eat anything tomorrow before hand, or you'll throw up. Well, that's all. Dismissed!" Everyone left and headed home for the day to prepare for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 2

**Info** : In this part Kimi and her friends struggle to try and pass and become true shinobi. However, their task is to take the bells from Kakashi before noon or they go back to the academy. But their are only three bells and four of them. Is there some special meaning to this test?

 **Chapter 2**

The four of them met the next morning at the agreed meeting spot. Kimi had been the smart one. She knew her dad's tricks all too well, so she had eaten right before leaving home. So, Naruto and Sakura looked a bit tired but her and Sasuke looked just fine. Naruto was sitting on the ground, struggling to stay awake, "You may as well take a small rest Naruto. You know my dad's going to be very late right?" Kimi questioned him.

"Is he always doing this?" Sakura asked her. Naruto laid on the ground and fell asleep, no longer able to keep his eyes open.

"Yes he does. But he has his reasons. If you want to know you'll have to ask him. But if he won't tell you don't push it." Kimi grinned at Sasuke. Both her and him both knew why Kakashi was always late, but Naruto and Sakura were in the dark.

For hours the group waited for Kakashi to get there. Naruto had ended up finishing his nap and was now pacing back and forth. He did that for about an hour, until 11AM when Kakashi finally showed up, "Hi, sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around," he grinned at them.

"That is so not true!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled at him.

"Okay, it's set for noon," Kakashi sat an alarm clock on a tree stump, "Okay, the task is to take these bells from me before noon. You may use any type of ninja tools or attacks you want against me. Come at me like you want to kill me or you won't get them."

"But Kakashi-sensei, that's dangerous!" Sakura panicked.

"You want me to attack you? But… I can't! You're my father," Kimi gasped.

"Kimi! Out here I'm not your father right now. Sometimes the enemy may even be a family member. That's what happens when you're a shinobi. Now, grow up or you're going back to the academy," Kakashi told her. "Also, that reminds me, anyone who doesn't get a bell by noon will be sent back to the academy. Also, you'll be tied to a stump and watch while the others eat their lunch in front of you."

"But, there are only three bells," Sakura stated.

"Exactly! This means one of you will differently be tied to the stump," Kakashi told them.

"Haha! This'll be a piece of cake. You couldn't even dodge a blackboard eraser," Naruto was laughing at Kakashi.

"Ignore the class clowns. They're always dead last. Lowest scores, losers," stated Kakashi. Naruto heard what he said and got very angry just then. He pulled out a kunai and ran straight at Kakashi.

"Naruto, wait!" Kimi cried out.

However, Kakashi stopped him, getting behind Naruto very quickly, grabbing him, "Don't be in such a hurry. I haven't said start yet. However, you did come at me with the intent to kill. What can I say, I think I'm beginning to like you guys… okay, ready… START!" Just as he said that, Sakura, Sasuke and Kimi jumped to hide somewhere.

"You and me! Right here, right now! Fair and square!" Seemed Naruto didn't get it at all.

"Naruto!" Kimi gasped, jumping out of a bush to help him out.

"Kimi, Kimi, Kimi," Kakashi sighed, shaking his head, "I thought you knew better than to reveal your location. You never just jump out at the enemy like that. Otherwise your enemy could get behind you."

Naruto turned, "Kimi! Behind you!"

"Too late!" Kakashi took two fingers and pinched a certain spot on Kimi's neck. She blacked out onto the ground.

"Kimi!" Naruto cried. "Shit! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made ten copies of himself. They all ran at Kakashi but the man just kicked all of them into the water. Naruto jumped out and ran at him again. However, Kakashi ended up behind him. Worst part was, he was reading that perverted book the whole time as well while fighting, which was a bit insulting.

"Don't make such careless moves all the time. Also, don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." Kakashi seemed to be making a hand sign. It seemed he was going to use a fire jutsu but then he just poked him in the butt, sending Naruto back into the water.

"I don't think so!" Naruto jumped out, making more clones and attacked. However, in the end he found out he was only fighting himself. Kakashi was gone! And so was Kimi! Did Kakashi take her somewhere? He must be trying to separate Kimi from her friends, to make it harder on her. "Oh! He was in such a hurry he left this behind." Naruto ran over to a bell on the ground. However, it was a trap and he found himself hanging upside down from a tree.

"If the bait is obvious, don't take it," says Kakashi, walking up and taking the bell back. At that moment however, Sasuke attacked from the bushes with his ninja stars.

"You went too far Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. However, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Seemed this Kakashi was a clone.

'Shit! Now he knows where I'm at!' Sasuke gasped, getting up and running off. Sakura ran off as well, both of them leaving Naruto tied to the tree, still hanging upside down.

While they both ran around, Kimi woke up to find she was no longer with Naruto but by herself. She noticed she was tied to a tree. She tried wiggling to get free, but it was useless. The ropes were tied very tightly. It was then she heard Sakura screaming a ways off, "Huh? That was Sakura's scream."

"Genjutsu, Sakura fell for it easily. She should have known better. She did study it in class after all," stated Kakashi, a few feet away from her. He was standing there, reading his book.

"Maybe, but I'm not as easily fooled as Naruto and Sakura," said a voice a few feet away from Kakashi.

Kimi looked over and smiled, "Sasuke!"

"Kimi, how could you let yourself get captured like this? I thought you were smarter than that," Sasuke told her.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Well, can't be helped. I guess I'll have to save you now." Sasuke threw kunai at Kakashi who dodged it. "Over there!"

"Huh?" Kakashi fell for it and looked. Then Sasuke ran over to him delivering a kick and a punch. This forced him to have to put the book away. No way was Kakashi going to be able to fight Sasuke while reading his book like he'd done with Naruto.

"Horse… Tiger… Fire Style! Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke had flipped away from Kakashi and puffed out his chest preparing for his fire attack.

'What! Genin can't use that jutsu. It takes up too much chakra,' Kakashi gasped in his head as Sasuke shot the huge ball of fire towards him. Then Kakashi vanished somewhere.

"Where'd he go?" Sasuke looked around but couldn't see any signs of his sensei.

"Sasuke! Below you!" Kimi cried out.

"Too late!" Kakashi jumped up from under the ground and pulled Sasuke under until only his head was showing. He then leaned down to the boy's level, "You're right, you are heads above the others. But that's not necessarily a good thing. You know, they say the nail that sticks up should be hammered down." He took out his book and walked away, going off somewhere.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out just then, coming out of a bush. However, when she saw the shape Sasuke was in she yelled and passed out to the ground.

"She is so stupid," Kimi sighed. Sasuke went over to her and cut her ropes with a kunai. The two then waited for Sakura to wake up, against Kimi's better judgement. She'd rather just leave the girl laying there. "Okay, now let's go find my dad and…"

"RING!"

"…Crap! That was the bell. We ran out of time!" Kimi cried out. The three of them went back to the meeting place to hear Kakashi's judgement.

"Well," the man told them as the three of them sitting on the ground and Naruto tied to the stump stared at him, "There's no need to send any of you back to the academy."

"Huh? You mean we pass?" Naruto asked.

"But all I did was pass out," Sakura sighed. Kimi quite agreed with her there.

"So, all four of you…" Kakashi started.

"Yes! Yes!" Naruto was getting excited.

"Should quit being ninjas. You're not ninja at all! Just spoiled brats!" Kakashi yelled. At those words Sasuke grabbed a kunai and got ready to run at him. However, Kimi beat him to it. She yelled in rage, running straight at her father and getting pinned down by him. "This is why I said you're brats."

"Let her go," Sasuke glared at the man.

"This is what I mean by it. Naruto, you tried to jump in and do things all by yourself. Kimi, you jumped in without thinking, just making yourself a target. It was nice you wanted to help out a friend but you need to think before you act, otherwise you just become a burden to your teammate. Sakura, you were only concerned about Sasuke though Naruto was right in front of you. And you Sasuke, you only cared to help Kimi, the others were beneath you. That carelessness is what leads to mission failures. For example, Sasuke! Kill Naruto or Kimi dies." He pressed a kunai to her neck.

"What!" Sasuke gasped.

Kakashi got up, letting Kimi go, "You see, that's what happens when on a mission. The enemy takes a hostage and you have an impossible choice. You see that stone there. Those are all ninjas who are heroes of this village. Some of my best friends are even carved here."

"Okay, that's it! I decided! I'm going to get my name on there," says Naruto.

"But these are no normal heroes. They're special," Kakashi told him. "They're all KIA."

"What is that? Some secret code?" Naruto wondered.

"Naruto, it means they're dead. KIA means killed in action. They died while on their mission," Kimi explained to him. Naruto looked a bit sad at that.

"Now, let me tell you one thing. Why do you think you were put in a team?" Kakashi asked them. "Get it? There are four of you. It's team work. If all of you had come at me at once you could have taken the bells from me."

"But wait! Sensei, there's only three bells. If this lesson was about team work then why are there only three bells?" Sakura wondered.

"I did that on purpose. I wanted each of you to put aside each other's needs for the sake of the team. Those who break the rules after all are scum that's true. But those who don't care for their friends are worse than that. I'll give you one last chance though, after lunch. However, don't give Naruto any. That's what he gets for breaking the rules and trying to eat early. Here, I make the rules, got it?" Kakashi then turned and walked away.

"This isn't right! I don't care. I'm giving Naruto some of my food," stated Kimi.

"But you can't! You'll get us all in trouble," Sakura told her.

"She has a good point actually, Sakura. Naruto's going to need his strength if we're going to take the bells from Kakashi. If he's hungry he'll just be a burden," Sasuke explained.

However, when Kimi went to feed Naruto, Kakashi busted in on the scene, "YOU! You broke the rules. Are you ready to pay the price?"

"Hey! Leave my friends out of this dad! You're dealing with me!" Kimi jumped in front of her friends, ready to protect them, "We're a team and we look out for one another!"

"That's your excuse! You're a team!" Kakashi acted like he was going to hit Kimi, however he ruffled her hair instead, smiling at her, "You all pass."

"Hey," Kimi pushed his hand away and fixed her hair back.

"Congratulations! Team seven starts its next mission tomorrow." Everyone cheered as Kimi untied Naruto and they all left to celebrate and get ready to start missions tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 3

**Info** : Welcome back all! In this part Kimi and the others take on their very first mission, babysitting. Things go wrong awfully fast when the kid gets sick. Plus, Kakashi isn't there either. What are they to do?

 **Chapter 3**

It was the next morning after the new Team Seven was formed. Kimi got up bright and early, excited for the day. The group would be starting its first mission today and she couldn't wait to get started. "Hey dad, what are we actually doing today?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Kakashi told her. He was over at the table in the kitchen, having his breakfast. Well, that was the truth. She would have to wait and see. They wouldn't know what they would be doing today, until they spoke with Lord Hokage.

Kimi went over to the counter and poured her a bowl of cereal and sat down next to her father at the table, "Whatever it is, I can't wait. This is a big step for me. I've been waiting years to start taking on missions, just like you do." She had no idea it wouldn't be that simple. So a few hours later when the whole team was gathered at the Hokage office Kimi bugged out, "Babysitting! You're kidding right!? I have more important things to do with my talent besides looking after some snot nosed brat!"

"I totally agree! This mission is so lame!" Naruto yelled. He too had been excited about taking on some big exciting mission that would have him leaving the village. He had no idea he'd be stuck with something boring like this.

"Well, the parents have to go off on an important trip and they need someone to look after their son while they're gone," Lord Hokage told the group.

"We'll do it," stated Kakashi.

"But…" Kimi sighed. She was cut off when Kakashi dragged the four of them out of the office, "Hey! What's the deal dad!?" She yelled at him after they were outside and he'd let the four of them go.

"You were making a scene," Kakashi told her.

"But why'd you grab the rest of us?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Because… I guess I don't know," Kakashi laughed a bit with his one eye that was showing closed. His four students fell over, anime style.

"You're kidding!" Sakura yelled. The group then made it to the child's house to find it was a small five year old boy they were looking after. He seemed to be a sweet child, however looks can be deceiving. Kakashi even left his students there alone, thinking they could handle something like this by themselves.

Right after Kakashi left the boy started getting into things, "Hey! Don't touch that. It's sharp!" Kimi gasped, taking the knife away from the boy before he could hurt himself with it.

"You meanie!" The boy kicked her in the leg and ran off. Kimi yelled in pain.

"That snot nosed brat! Hey!" Kimi yelled. Naruto tried to grab him but he just punched him in the nose and giggled, running around the room. Now Naruto was mad. He yelled at the kid, holding his bloody nose as he chased after him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Naruto questioned as the boy opened the door and ran outside. The four of them dashed outside after the child, trying to catch him before he'd hurt himself. The boy slipped in a mud puddle as he ran around the yard as well.

"Got you!" Naruto grabbed him.

"Don't be so rough idiot! He's only a child!" Sakura hit Naruto upside the head. He let the boy go, holding his head painfully.

"Sakura, what was that for?" He questioned her.

"Nevermind that you two. We've got a huge problem here." Kimi was holding the child in her arms where he'd passed out, "He's burning up with fever."

"Let me see." Sasuke felt his forehead, "He seems very hot. Bring him inside. We'll have to lower his fever right away." The four took the boy inside, cleaned him up and put him to bed right away. Kimi went to the bathroom and got a bucket of ice cold water and a few washcloths. Sakura was making the kid a bowl of soup while Naruto was cleaning up and Sasuke was looking for some medicine to bring down the fever.

Kimi came back into the room with the stuff in her hands and sat the rag on the boy's forehead, after ringing it off a bit. "We must get his fever down before his parents come home."

"We will," Sasuke entered the room with a bottle of fever reducer pills.

"Uh… Sasuke, how is he supposed to take that when he's asleep?" Kimi asked him.

"I do know a bit of ninja medical first aid you know. I can use this, and he doesn't even have to swallow it." Sasuke's hand glowed a bit. This was medical jutsu. Though Sasuke wasn't very good at it, it would be enough to get the pill into the kid's system. Then, holding the pill in his hand as his hand glowed he pushed the pill through the boy's body, right into his stomach.

"That was a good idea Sasuke," she told him. Kimi and Sasuke sat in the room with the boy until Sakura came in with the soup. The smell of it woke the kid up.

"Good timing. Think you could try and eat a bit of this soup?" Kimi asked him.

"Ewww! No way!" The kid told her.

"Oh come on. It's really good. See?" Sakura took a small bite of the soup to show him what she meant as she put on a fake smile. The truth was, the soup tasted awful. But she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Oh well, if you say so." The boy gave in. Kimi helped him sit up in bed and Sakura fed him the soup. After the boy finished eating he laid back down, going back to sleep. Sakura went to wash the dishes while Sasuke and Kimi continued watching after the child.

An hour later just as the boy's fever begin to break that was when Kakashi returned to check up on his students, "How are things?" He asked as he just popped in from out of nowhere.

"Dad!" Kimi gasped as she jumped, "Would you not do that please? You scared me half to death. Where were you anyway?"

Kakashi grinned at her as he joked, "Off on the other side of the world."

"Dad!" She snapped in anger. "That's not true and you know it."

"Quiet Kimi, you'll distrub him," Sasuke told her. He turned to Kakashi, "He was sick but it's been taken care of. Naruto and Sakura are in the other room cleaning up." Kakashi nodded as he left the room to check on his other two students.

Kimi then got up, "I'm going to get some more water." Sasuke nodded as Kimi took the bucket into the bathroom and filled it up with more cold water. A few hours later the boy's fever broke and he was all better. His parents returned and the mission was completed. The four of them went home and Kakashi went to report the mission's success to Lord Hokage.


End file.
